Avatar: Cloverfield
by ShinyZekrom101
Summary: A modern AU Xover of Avatar and Cloverfield. Kataang, Tokka, Maiko, and slight Sukka Plz R&R! Changed rating to M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Government Property

So, here's my second story. Plz R&R guys!

Disclaimer: _I do not own Avatar, Cloverfield, of the U.S. Government. They are owned by Viacom, Viacom again, and the U.S.A. respectively._

* * *

Avatar: Cloverfield

(static)

U.S. DEPARTMENT OF DEFENSE

DoD84621469-008

DOCUMENT #USGX-8810-B468

DIGITAL SD CARD

MULTIPLE SIGHTINGS OF CASE DESIGNATE

"CLOVERFIELD"

R.B

CAT #8465B

CAMERA RETRIEVED AT INCIDENT SITE "US-473"

AREA FORMERLY KNOWN AS "ELLIS ISLAND"

PROPERTY OF THE U.S. GOVERNMENT

DO NOT DUPLICATE

(static)


	2. Chapter 2: The Story Begins

A/N: Chapter 2 of my new story Avatar Cloverfield! PLZ R&R guys!

Diclaimer: _I do not own Avatar or an apartment in New York. Though it would be awsome if I did._

* * *

~April 22nd 6:53 A.M.~

Sokka pointed the camera he was holding out the window. Beautiful Central Park could be seen.

"It's 6:53 in the morning, April 22nd. Me and my friends are here on vacation. Thank God we evacuated in time before Ike hit. Too bad about the house though." Sokka paused, turning the camera to himself. "Today we're going to Coney Island. Except for Mai and Zuko, who are going to Roosevelt Island for some stupid reason."

He took the camera and walked down a hallway in the apartment he was in. Sokka stopped and looked at a few pictures in a nearby shelf.

"For those of you who are probably going to see this on Youtube, my dad owns this apartment for whenever he comes here on business trips." Sokka zoomed in on a picture of the whole gaang partying on a beach in Galveston. "Those were the good ol' days."

He continued down the hallway to a door covered in photos of two people, Aang and Katara. "Why my sister ever fell for my best friend, I'll never know." Sokka half talked, half whispered. He tip-toed over to the door, opened it, and walked into the bedroom.

Sokka quietly closed the door, whispering into the camera. "Today, I'm gonna sneak a peak at Katara's diary." He turned around, to bring the camera right in front of the face of Aang's cat, Momo. Sokka quickly covered his mouth so he wouldn't scream.

"Mrrrroow." The brown and white cat cocked its head to the side as if asking, "What are you doing here?"

Sokka just ignored Momo, and tip-toed closer to a desk, where a locked book lay. He just happened to glance at Katara's bed, when he froze.

"OH, HEEEEEEEELLLLL NO!!!" Sokka ran to the bed and jumped onto it. "Aang, get your ass out of this room!" He yelled at one of the two people in the bed.

Katara slightly opened her eyes, and aimed a kick at Sokka right where it would hurt the most. Lucky for Sokka, he drew back, missing the foot by about an inch and a half. But by doing so, Sokka fell to the floor and dropped the camera. As Sokka picked up his precious video camera he yelled at the two. "Oh, wait 'til dad sees this!"

Aang's eyes shot open at the mention of Hakoda, and he jumped out of the bed. "Sokka, I swear, nothing happened!"

Sokka wasn't buying this, considering what Aang was wearing. Aang himself looked down and blushed a deep crimson. All he had on was a yellow t-shirt and striped boxers. He backed away from Sokka cautiously, only to trip on his pet shi-tzu, Appa. Katara sat up and laughed at the early morning show happening in front of her.

"Don't worry, Aang. Sokka's just paranoid cause he's not a morning person. And no Sokka, nothing happened." She followed up this comment with one of her Creepy Katara Death Glares™.

What went through Sokka's mind at that moment was, 'If looks could kill….' He put up his hands in defense, bringing the camera to point at the ceiling. "Hey, it's not my fault if you get in trouble for snuggling with your boyfriend."

Aang blushed again in embarrassment, but the comment only seemed to make Katara angrier. Just as she was about to mention the 'Suki Incident', Toph walked into the room that she shared with Katara.

"Hey, looks like Snoozles found you and Twinkle Toes." She directed the comment to Katara, using the nicknames she had given to Sokka and Aang, respectively.

Sokka stared at the blind girl with a dropped jaw. "You KNEW about this?!" Sokka was about to start his signature Sherlock Sokka Interrogation™.

Toph only gave him an amused stare, and walked closer to him. "Yes, but don't worry. They didn't DO anything if that's what you're wondering." Toph gave Sokka a smirk, knowing that he never liked to hear the personal aspects of his sister's relationship. The couple could be seen behind Toph, both now blushing a deep crimson from the comment.

Sokka dropped his jaw again. "You know I don't like it whe-"

(static)

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I know the timing is off for Hurricane Ike, I just had to think up an excuse for them to be in New York a couple months before school ends. Oh, and no. Aang and Katara didn't do anything! XD


	3. Chapter 3: Junk Food Jamboree

A/N: Ok, here we get to the normal time for the rest of the story. Thank you to my first two reviewers punkyvb and TwilightGD!

Disclaimer: _I do not own Avatar, Cloverfield, or Miley Cryrus's song, _7 things. _And I also don't own Reese's or Lays._

* * *

~May 22nd 6:53 P.M.~

Zuko zoomed in on the giant Time Square message boards, and then turned to Mai, who had walked a bit ahead of him on the busy streets of the City That Never Sleeps. Obviously this place needed a nap. He rushed to catch up to his girlfriend. "So, why are we doing this again?"

Mai turned to him with her signature I'm-Bored-As-Hell-Like-Always™ expression on. This group obviously had a lot of these signature expressions. "Because we promised the school we'd fill in for your uncle since he couldn't make it. And he was in charge of making the end of the year vid." She told him in her, also signature, bored monotone.

Zuko looked around, bringing the camera to show what he saw. "I don't get it. We come here after Ike destroys Galveston, then we're here on a school field trip. What the hell is wrong with our school board?" Mai just shrugged in response.

~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~

Zuko turned his iPod up to the loudest volume setting it had, causing the camera to pick up the words of the music.

_I probably shouldn't say this_

_But at times I get so scared_

_When I think about the previous_

_Relationship we shared_

Mai turned to him and started talking, but her words were drowned out by the music. Only parts of what she said were caught by the camera. "We should-and Reese's too-how about Lays-" When she finally realized Zuko wasn't listening, she reached for her shirt sleeve.

Zuko hurriedly turned off the music, knowing all too well that Mai kept a few shuriken he had given her tied to her arm. Zuko zoomed in on Mai, who stood in the middle of an aisle in a small convenience store. He gave her a toothy grin, which he rarely did. "What?"

Mai sighed dejectedly. "Did you here anything I just said?"

Zuko shook his head. Mai sighed again.

"Like I said before, since Iroh is sick we have to do all the damn stuff he was supposed to do. And that includes getting snacks for the party." She pointed to the other side of the store. "You go over there to get snacks, I'll get some from over here."

As Zuko walked over to where she had pointed, he noticed a couple at the front of the store. One was a man who was, like Zuko, carrying a hand held camera. The other was a woman holding two shopping bags. The woman started talking to the man.

"Now can you see me trying to carry these bags all by my self?"

The man smiled at her. "Yeah, you're doing a great job."

The woman handed the man a grocery bag. "Here, practice doing two things at once."

Zuko laughed at the joke.

"Oh, that was good!" The man laughed, turning to the cashier who was also laughing. The couple left the store.

Zuko turned around to find Mai, with an armload of food, giving him a look that just screamed 'What the hell?' She handed him all of the snacks she'd collected, causing the camera to fall to the floor with a loud cracking sound.

* * *

A/N: So, here we see where On to Japan ties in with this story. Also, we introduced Zuko and Mai into the story. Plz R&R!

EDIT: I'd like to thank TwilightGD for thier help in making this story make more sense. Here's a virtual cookie for ya! (insert virtual cookie here)


End file.
